Bonnie's Memory Card
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment les animatrronics sont nés ? Pourquoi ils bougent ? Et surtout ce qu'ils ont ressentis à leur réveil ? Ici vous aller découvrir le "réveil" de Bonnie, âmes sensibles, faites attention !
1. Chapter 1

Hey ,

Je suis Jay et ceci est ma première fanfiction (*TAM TAM TAAAAAM*).

C'est la première fois que je publie une fic et celle ci est sur FNAF (du coup je l'ai appelé BMC vous allez voir pourquoi ) parce que j'adore l'univers de ce jeu.(on en parle du fait que je flippe un peu ou... )

J'espère que vous allez l'aimez et si vous avez des idées, conseils etc , n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça

Enjoy !

 **Disclaimer** : He..hello, hello, waouh vous êtes nouveaux ici, je suis là pour vous guider tout au long de ces chapitres, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Bon je suis obligé de vous lire ça -*bruit de feuille*- donc bla bla … Five Nights at Freddy's appartient a Scott Cawthon...bla bla ...faites pas gaffe aux éffusions de sang … bla bla...certaines parties sont plus graphiques que d'autres... l'auteur vous déconseille de manger en lisant...bla bla en fin bref . Cette fiction est l'histoire de l'animatronic Bonnie le lapin depuis son « réveil ». N'oubliez pas de vérifier votre batterie et tout devrait bien se passer, je vous vois pour la prochaine nuit. Bonne nuit .

Merci à Eniwe pour la relecture et la correction, je te payerai en câlins ^^

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #1

Ce réveil fut douloureux, recroquevillé sur lui même il souffrait, allongé au sol sur le carrelage froid. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, releva la tête et se tourna pour observer son entourage, mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer clairement la pièce.

« Où suis je ? -se demanda-t'il- Maman ? Les amis ? He ho! » mais aucune réponse, juste un long silence glaçant,

Il essaya de se lever, pensant que la douleur l'en empêcherait mais non, il réussi parfaitement, facilement, trop facilement même. La douleur n'était pas exactement physique, il n'avait aucun mal à bouger, rien de casser apparemment mais il ressentait une douleur plutôt interne qui parcourait tout son corps. Mais là encore, son corps était léger, très léger comme inexistant. Tout cela était vraiment étrange et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Petit à petit sa vue s'adapta à l'obscurité, la pièce où il se trouvait était remplie de cartons et d'objets en tous genres dans tous les coins. Mais quelque chose l'interpella, les motifs muraux lui étaient familiers. Il suivit des yeux la frise murale à carreaux jusqu'à se retourner et là, il releva la tète, regarda le mur du fond, distingua une masse qui se dessinait dans l'ombre. Un liquide sombre coulait de cette masse, il voulut s'approcher pour mieux voir mais un rayon lunaire perça les nuages et se glissa par la fenêtre du plafond et dévoila un immense costume avec deux grande oreilles. Cela aurait pu être un costume banal s'il n'était pas couvert de sang, a regarder de plus près il aperçu une mais qui sortait du costume,... cette main... c'était la sienne.

* * *

Voilà, vous venez la première carte mémoire de Bonnie, comment l'avez vous trouvez ?

Je posterai surement des fanarts des cartes mais si vous sentez le courage montez en vous , envoyés en moi aussi ^^

On se revoit pour la deuxième carte, enfin si vous survivez jusqu'à la prochaine nuit...

Amour sur vous


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ici Jay,

Voici la deuxième carte des BMC, apparemment la première vous a plut et ça m'a trop émue vous pouvez pas savoir. J'espère que celle ci vous plaira aussi, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ça me fera plaisir.

Voilà si vous avez lu jusqu'ici, vous méritez des pancakes !

Bonne lecture

Diclaimer : Hello ? Vous êtes vivants ?! Je vous avais dis que la première nuit se passerait sans souci. Vous connaissez les rêgles, Five Nights ay Freddy's appartient a Scott Cawthon, faites attention à votre batterie, et certains passages sont peut être dérangeants, ce serait ballot que votre esprit soit traumatisé dés votre seconde nuit. Mais vous me paraissez courageux donc tout devrait bien se passer. Voilà voilà, bonne nuit.

Merci à Eniwe pour la relecture et la correction, je te ferrais les meilleures crêpes du monde !

Bonnie's Memory Card #2

Il était bouleversé, il reconnaissait la brûlure de son enfance sur le coté de sa paume. Ce fut un choc atroce. Il aurait voulu crier, pousser un cri effroyable de tristesse, de peur, de folie, de douleur. Un cri qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, qui le brisait en milliers de morceaux et qui lui brûlait la gorge jusqu'aux poumons.

Il restait immobile, paralysé devant cet immense lapin qui contenait son corps et son sang. Il tremblait, ne réalisant pas totalement toute l'ampleur de la situation, ce spectacle terrifiant le paralysait. Il retomba au sol, les larmes inondèrent ses yeux mais soudain, un bruit !

Il se tourna vers l'obscurité de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Quelque chose de métallique venait de tombé au sol, une intuition le fit penser à la cuisine étrangement. Il commença à avoir peur, aucune voix ne lui avait répondu mais y aurait il quelqu'un ? Ce bruit l'avait terrifié, d'où venait il ? D'ailleurs où était il ? Ces murs, cette pièce, ce costume, tous ceci lui était trop familier. Que s'était il passé ?

Encore un bruit ! Plus proche cette fois. C'était intentionnel. Il commença à paniquer, il ne pouvait pas reculer, le choc était trop grand pour rester près de l'immense lapin. Les larmes aux yeux, il fixa la porte ouverte, la masse noire, cette obscurité glaçante le terrifiait. Quelque chose arrivait , se rapprochait de lui, un instant de silence … et iel lui sauta dessus !

Voilà c'était ma 2è BMC, avez vous peur ? Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou en tweet, ça me fera super plaisir.

A dans 2 jour pour la prochaine BMC, enfin si vous survivez jusque là.

Bonne nuit

Amour sur vous


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, ici Jay,

Voici la 3e carte des BMC ! Si vous avez envie de la lire, je vous remercie tout fort.

Sérieusement, vous avez étés trop sympas et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens aiment (au moins un peu) ce que j'écris. Du coup un gros merci plein de nutella.

Sinon j'espère que vous allez aimer ce 3e chapitre, on se voit a la fin. Bonne nuit.

Disclaimer : ….Krrrrrr...krr.. Hel..hello ?Vous m'entendez ? Ah voilà. La ligne était brouillée mais je suis soulagée que vous soyez encore là. Comment était votre 2e nuit ? Sans problème j'espère, sincèrement j'espère. Non non je dis ça sans raison, ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme vous le savez Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon, certains passages sont assez violents, donc si votre innocence se détruit j'en suis profondément confus. Faites attention à vous, veillez sur votre batterie (on ne le dira jamais assez) et à la nuit prochaine,... j'espère.

*iel est un pronom neutre qui n'est rattaché à aucun genre ( parce que voilà je connais pas le genre de ce qui lui saute dessus dans la Bmc2 et que du coup : représentation ! )

Merci à Eniwe pour l'immense honneur qu'iel me fait en corrigeant (et dieu que c'est long à faire) et en relisant cette fic. Je te ferais à manger ^^

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #3

Il sursauta, effrayé ! Iel lui était tombé dessus d'un coup. Il tremblait de peur. Qui était ce ? Iel se releva légèrement, le regarda avec un grand sourire. C'était une sorte de marionnette avec d'immenses mains pointues, des épaules et des hanches marquées mais pourtant une taille d'une finesse terrifiante. De plus, iel portait un masque blanc dont des larmes violacées coulaient de ses yeux d'un noir profond. Paradoxalement celui ci était souriant, un sourire crispé qui le terrorisait. Iel ne bougeait pas, restait accroché à lui avec ses énormes griffes. En vérité iel ne lui voulait aucun mal, à vrai dire c'était même un câlin affectueux plutôt qu'une attaque. Iel releva encore la tête, le fixa et caressa son visage avec sa grande main puis colla son front contre le sien pendant quelques instants. Il était toujours paralysé de peur mais soudain, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. « Tout va bien, calme toi » dit avec une voix douce et accueillante. C'était iel, de la télépathie sûrement, « Je suis Puppet, la marionnette et je vais veiller sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur, je suis là pour t'aider. » Après ces mots, il l'avait l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Iel continuait de lui parler pour le rassurer, puis iel lui expliqua une chose troublante. « Tu dois sûrement déjà le savoir mais tu es mort – son cœur se pétrifia – je suis désolé. Tu l'as vu n'est ce pas ? Ton corps sortant du costume. Je suis désolé, je n'était pas là à temps, d'habitude je suis toujours à l'heure mais j'ai été retardé. » Il était détruit, il venait d'imploser intérieurement. Lui ? Mort ? Mais comment , pourquoi ? Il tanguait, Puppet le rattrapa pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a plus d'importance que tu soit mort ou vivant, tu es toi, c'est l'essentiel. Tu as l'air vidé de tous sentiments mon petit. Écoute moi bien, je ne connais pas la raison de ta mort, ni celle des autres, mais je ne te laisserai ni seul ni sans réponse. Je vais m'occuper de toi mon petit lapin. » Iel lança un regard au costume encore rougi par le sang, puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras et c'est alors qu'il remarqua avec horreur, que son corps n'était tout simplement plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

Voilà voilà, nous voici à la fin de la 3e carte. Elle vous a plut ? En tous cas merci à vous de l'avoir lu. Je vais vous dire un truc, j'adore écrire cette histoire, elle rassemble pleins de sentiments que je connais bien (non je parle pas de meurtres ou d'enfants morts, je suis creepy mais pas à ce point). Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou sur Twitter, vous vous en rendez peut être pas compte mais c'est super motivant pour moi.

Voilà voilà pleins de câlins en sucre et à la prochaine, si vous survivez jusque là.

Bonne nuit.

Amour sur vous.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, ici Jay

Comment allez vous ? J'espère bien parce que moi oui. Voici la 4e carte des BMC. Apparemment vous avez aimé la 3e donc ça me fait plaisir. En tous cas merci de les lire !

Bonne lecture tout le monde

Disclaimer : Hello ? Vous êtes là ? Oh comme ça me fait plaisir ! Je vous avoue que j'ai entendu des bruits étranges la nuit dernière. Vous non ? Tant mieux, ça devait être mon imagination, enfin j'espère. Sinon je vous rappelle que Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon, faites attention à ne pas glisser sur le sang et certains passages peuvent pénétrer votre âme ! Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et à la nuit prochaine si votre batterie tient le coup.

Merci à Eniwe pour la correction et la relecture, des câlins en barbapapa !

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #4

Il était choqué, mais il n'avait plus peur. Il comprit que Puppet ne lui voulait aucun mal, au contraire sa voix douce et apaisante le rassurait. Après plusieurs heures de discussions et d'explications, il apprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas rester cette masse blanchâtre, translucide qui brillait faiblement dans la nuit, qui lui servait de corps. Puppet lui expliqua qu'il n'était plus qu'une âme égarée, piégée dans un monde qui n'était plus le sien. La seule façon d'être délivré de ce piège mesquin, était de trouver un paix interne, un bien-être immense. Mais comment le pouvait il ? Il n'était rempli que d'une profonde tristesse, de douleur et d'incertitudes.

Puppet ne cessait de lui répété : « Tu n'es pas seul, tu n'es pas seul », il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi tant de répétitions mais il ressentait une grande considération pour lui dans la voix de Puppet. Soudain iel lui proposa une idée étrange pour la situation actuelle : avoir une enveloppe charnelle à nouveau. C'était impossible n'est ce pas ? Il était mort et ne voyait pas comment iel pourrait faire. C'est alors qu'iel leva sa grande griffe et pointa la direction de l'immense lapin. Il frissonna, celui ci contenait son corps meurtri, il était rempli de sa chair après tout. Mais iel lui fit remarqué qu'il était lié à cet animal. « Tu dois passer au dessus de ça – dit iel – c'est dur je sais mais si tu as peur maintenant, tu auras peur pour l'éternité. Sans corps tu ne pourras rien faire et rester ici à errer pour toujours. Ce lapin est lié à toi désormais. » Il fixa l'animal immobile, réfléchit quelques instants puis accepta. Soudain une migraine atroce l'envahit, une douleur intenable qui parcourait sa tête. Et, le mot « Bonnie » apparu à plusieurs reprises dans son esprit. Il le balbutia et Puppet réagit au quart de tour : « C'est ça ! Tu seras Bonnie désormais ! ».

* * *

Voilà c'était la 4e carte ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, en tous cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

J'ai pris de l'avance sur les autres Bmc donc elles devraient être assez régulières.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou en tweet, j'essaierai de vous répondre le plus vite possible. Des gros câlins tout moelleux sur vous.

Voilà voilà, à la nuit prochaine si vous survivez jusque là,

Amour sur vous

Jay


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, ici Jay,

Voici ma 5e Bmc ( un peu en retard désolé, ma connexion était malade) !

Au fait, grande nouvelle : Fnaf 4 est sorti ! Youhou ! Je suis pressé de voir les nouveaux designs.

Sinon j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, moi en tous cas j'aime vraiment l'écrire et vous avez été vraiment cools au niveaux des tweets et reviews, ça m'a vraiment fais plaisir.

Voilà bonne nuit tout le monde.

Disclaimer : Hello, je suis le remplaçant du gardien habituel, je serais votre guide pour cette nuit. Apparemment je dois vous que Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Mr Scott Cawthon, et que votre « équilibre émotionnel peut être perturbé par certains passages », étrange, vous devez également faire attention à votre batterie, décidement votre gardien habituel est bien étrange. Je pense pas que vous deviez vous inquiétez, passez une bonne nuit et à la prochaine. **bruit de ses pas qui séloigne**

Oh m'est qu'est ce que c'e...AAAAAAARGH !

Désolé mais pas de correction aujourd'hui, et vu que je veux absolument vous la poster ce soir, excusez moi pour les fautes.

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #5

« Bonnie », ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Il pensait au grand lapin qui allait devenir sien, ce nom lui correspondait totalement. Après un trentaine de minutes, Puppet avait arrangé l'immense lapin, il était désormais prêt à accueillir une âme nouvelle. Il n'allait faire qu'un avec ce costume bleu violacé, lui qui n'était qu'une masse d'énergie blanche, il s'avança, traversa la matière poilue puis mécanique. Il était dedans, vu de l'intérieur ce costume paressait encore plus grand, une lumière jaillit du costume et celui-ci commença à s'animer.

Il le contrôlait. Forcement il lui fallut un petit moment d'adaptation mais Bonnie était désormais bien vivant. Puppet paraissait plus qu'heureux, iel applaudit de façon frénétique dés les premiers gestes de l'animatronic.

« Viens, suis moi, je vais te présenter les autres »

Dit iel d'un air ravi. Il en aurait presque oublié ses griffes terrifiantes.

« Les autres ? »

Demanda t-il curieusement.

« Oui je te l'ai dis. Tu n'es pas seul, il y a quatre autres animatronics comme toi. Je les ai recueillis pour les sauver eux aussi. »

Étrange, quelle âge avait iel ? Les sauver eux aussi ? Mais il n'en revenait pas, il y en avait vraiment d'autres. D'autres... morts comme lui ?

Mais soudain un bruit métallique sang s'était glacé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puppet ria, son rire fit écho de façon cauchemardesque.

« C'est sûrement Chica, c'est une poule qui adore la pizza, du coup la cuisine est devenue son sanctuaire. »

« On...on peut manger avec ces costumes ? » demanda t-il.

Pippet ria de plus belle et répondit :

« Non mais l'esprit de Chica ne peut pas s'en empêcher même si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais heureusement que c'est une pizzeria, et que la pizza n'abîme pas son endo-squellette. »

Et là ce fut la révélation, une pizzeria, bien sûr, les murs familiers, les animatronics, tout prenait sens. Il était dans cette pizzeria où il allait tous les samedis, celle qu'il adorait : Freddy's Fazbear Pizza.

* * *

Voilà c'était la 5e carte des Bmc. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, j'ai déjà la suite en tête donc je suis pressée de l'écrire.

En tous cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et merci de réagir autant.

Voilà voilà, faîtes de beaux rêves en jouant à Fnaf 4 et on se voit pour la prochaine nuit.

Enfin, si vous survivez jusque là.

Amour sur vous.

Jay


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, ici Jay,

Bienvenue à cette Bmc 6, on commence à rencontrer les nouveaux amis de Bonnie, et le mystère pèse toujours sur Puppet. Sinon j'ai pris un peu d'avance au niveau de l'écriture, les Bmc 7 et 8 sont déjà au brouillions donc ce sera plus simple à écrire.

Voilà je pense qu'a partir de là l'histoire va avancer un peu plus vite avec de grand événements, et des flashbacks.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Disclaimer : He..hello ? Je suis de retour, mon remplaçant a... nous a quitté. Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, apparemment quelque chose l'a attaqué et l'a déchiqueté. Faites attention, ces lieux sont de moins en moins sur si vous n'écoutez pas les conseils. Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon. Surveillez les alentours, votre batterie et ne négligez rien. J'espère que vous passerez la nuit.

Merci à Eniwe pour la correction de cette Bmc. Beaucoup de câlins sur toi.

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #6

Freddy's Fazbear Pizza était une pizzeria très connu et il l'adorait. Tout était toujours très joyeux là bas et oui, les animatronics en étaient la pièce maîtresse. Ils mettaient l'ambiance en jouant de la musique et en distrayant les enfants. Ils étaient quelquefois critiqués pour leur design assez troublant mais les enfants les adoraient. Mais pourquoi était ils dans cette pizzeria si joyeuse ?

Il était mort, certes, mais pourquoi ici ? Sa pizzeria préférée était devenue son tombeau. Pourquoi cet endroit où il avait crée les meilleurs souvenirs de sa vie était il funeste ? Pourquoi son corps avait il été encastré de force dans un costume d'animatronic? Qu'avait il donc fait pour voir son propre sang, sa propre chair sortir de tous les côtés de ce lapin géant avec une odeur de putréfaction? Avait il fait quelque chose d'horrible pour mériter cela ?

Sa mort était intentionnelle et à force d'essayer de se souvenir des circonstances de celle-ci,une douleur l'envahit. Une douleur comme un battement atroce qui, à chaque fois, faisait résonner tout son esprit au point de l'en faire crier. Puppet, qui assistait aux lamentations de l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et cria « Bonnie ! » pour le calmer. Iel voyait son âme souffrante trembler et aussitôt comprit la raison de toute cette peur et de toute cette souffrance. Puppet commença alors sa tirade :

« Bonnie, calme toi je suis là, je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi tu es mort mais si tu essaye trop durement tu ne feras que te blesser. Tu as sûrement compris que ton assassin était dans cette pizzeria, nous trouverons les réponses à tes questions. Cesse de tourmenter ton âme avec tant d'ardeur, tu ne t'es éveillé que depuis quelques heures, tu ne tiendras pas le coup si tu continues ainsi. Viens maintenant, les autres ont déjà trouvé des indices, ils faut que tu les rencontres, ils t'aideront, vous serez plus forts ensembles, et je suis sûr que vous serez libérés. Allons y. »

Bonnie suivit alors Puppet, mais beaucoup de choses l'intriguait chez iel. Pourquoi lui et les autres allaient ils être sauvés et pas Puppet ? Quelles étaient les circonstances de sa mort et pourquoi leur venait-iel en aide ? Bonnie commença à croire que sa mort n'était pas le plus grand mystère à résoudre, Puppet aussi était source de questionnements.

* * *

Voilà vous avez assisté à la 6e carte des Bmc. Vous a t-elle plu ? Si oui vous connaissez le chemin des tweets et reviews.

J'aime beaucoup Puppet dans cette série, je trouve ce personnage mystérieux et je pense qu'on en apprend plus sur iel dans Fnaf 4. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Voilà voilà , merci à vous d'avoir lu, des bisous en chocolat pour vous.

Amour sur vous.

Jay.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ici Jay,

J'ai pleins de choses à vous dire !

Déjà bienvenue à cette Bmc 7, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vais faire mon possible pour que vous aimiez ça.

Aussi j'ai appris plus de choses sur l'histoire grâce à Fnaf 4 (sérieusement il est énorme), mais du coup ça a un peu changer ce que j'avais prévu mais je vais me débrouiller.

Du coup je compte publier ce que j'avais en tête et après, un gros morceaux de l'histoire vous attend, donc _be prepared !_

Voilà merci encore d'être là et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Hello ? Je suis soulagé de vous voir encore ici. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous prévenir alors écoutez bien : apparemment les choses vont devenir plus intéressantes à partir de maintenant alors faites attention à votre esprit, certains passages peuvent vous choquer. De plus Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à ce cher Scott Cawthon. Faites attention à vous, bonne nuit.

Merci à Eniwe pour la correction et la relecture, et qui m'a aidé à comprendre pleins de trucs sur Fnaf, vraiment merci Jo.

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #7

Bonnie eut du mal à se relever, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Puppet le soutenait par le bras comme iel pouvait. Ils traversèrent difficilement ce couloir sombre et froid. La lumière tremblait et ils n'en voyait pas la fin à cause de l'obscurité. Les pas de l'animatronic faisaient écho sur le carrelage. Enfin Puppet lui indiqua une porte avec l'inscription « porte 3 » gravée dessus.

Iel s'arrêta un moment et commença doucement :

« Nous y sommes. Je vais te présenter aux autres. Ils sont comme toi, ne t'inquiète pas ils seront gentils, j'en suis sûr. »

Iel ouvrit la porte de sa longue griffe, celle ci grinça et s'ouvrit sur une pièce plus grande que la précédente. Il était facile de faire mieux qu'une salle rouge de sang mais celle qui ce trouvait devant ces yeux brillait de milles feux. Certes elle était sombre, comme le reste du bâtiment, mais les rayons lunaires la rendait merveilleusement argentée. Bonnie était agréablement surpris, cette vision lui fit presque oublié les marques de sang sur le sol. Peut être y voyait t-il un certain côté rassurant.

Au milieu se tenaient trois protagonistes aussi grand que lui, qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Le premier était un grand ours brun habillé seulement d'un chapeau noir haut de forme et d'un nœud papillon ébène. Il était entouré d'une poule jaune à sa droite. Celle avait juste un bavoir blanc avec _Let's Eat ! g_ ravé dessus. Enfin, à la gauche de l'ours, un peu en retrait, un renard au pelage rouge fixait le nouvel arrivant d'un seul œil. C'était un pirate avec un crochet et un cache œil, un pantalon brun l'habillait également. Une particularité attira l'œil de Bonnie vis à vis de ce renard. En effet, son endo-squelette était visible au niveau de ses pattes postérieures. De plus, quelques trous se trouvaient sur ses bras ainsi que ça poitrine. Bonnie se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre, la vue de ce squelette mécanique et des câbles qui en sortaient le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Ces trois là s'avancèrent vers notre lapin, Puppet se tenait derrière lui. Iel annonça de vive voix :

«Mes enfants, voici Bonnie ! Nous sommes désormais au complet, soyez gentil avec lui. »

* * *

Voilà ! C'était la 7e carte des Bmc. L'avez vous aimez ? Dites moi en reviews ou tweets.

J'aime vraiment cette histoire, c'est dingue. La suite arrive bientôt donc j'espère que vous aimerez.

Je vous fais des immenses câlins parce que voilà j'ai envie !

On se voit la nuit prochaine si vous réussissez à survivre.

Merci à vous, see ya.

Amour sur vous

Jay


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ici Jay,

Bienvenue sur cette 8e Bmc ! Je suis ravie que vous soyez là.

J'espère que vous allez bien et que cette fic va vous plaire, moi je prend du plaisir à l'écrire en tous cas. J'ai une super idée pour la suite aussi : _suspense !_

Disclaimer:H..Hello ? Ah hello, vous êtes là, quelle joie de vous revoir en vie. Le temps me presse alors je vais juste vous dire que Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon. De plus vous pourriez être choqué par certaines choses ici. J'espère vous revoir la nuit prochaine. Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous dire quelque chose à propos de votre batterie ? Sur ce bonne nuit.

Merci à Eniwe pour tout ! (c'est à dire lecture relecture) et vu que today est la journée mondiale de l'amitié : je t'adore Jo !

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #8

La première chose qui l'intrigua fut l'ours : Freddy Fazbear. Il était la mascotte du restaurant et également le chanteur de leur groupe d'animatronics. Celui-ci s'approcha de Bonnie et l'enlaça. De cette étreinte se dégageait une certaine affection quasiment paternelle.

« Bienvenue. Je suis Freddy l'ours, je suis si heureux de te voir, Puppet n'arrête pas de nous parler de toi, iel ne cessait de répéter que tu es le dernier à venir. »

Bonnie sentait qu'il voulait juste lui donner de l'affection, du coup il lui rendait ses embrassades avec plaisir.

C'est vrai que depuis son réveil assez macabre, Bonnie avait presque oublié ce qu'affection ou amour voulait dire.

Freddy le prit un peu à part pendant que Puppet discutait avec les autres « enfants ».

« Écoute moi bien, Puppet ne te l'a sûrement pas dit mais il y a un animatronic en plus. Iel m'a dit que c'était faux et s'est énervé tout de suite mais je l'ai vu j'en suis sûr, et Foxy aussi. -il lança un petit regard au renard rouge qui semblait s'ennuyer- En plus il me ressemble, un ours comme moi mais tout doré. Je me suis baladé dans le bâtiment et j'ai trouvé un poster avec cet ours dessus, il existe j'en suis sûr. N'en parle pas à Puppet, iel paniquera, mais essaie d'en parler à Foxy, il pourra nous aider mais à moi il refuse d'en parler. Je pense que tout ça est lié à … tu sais … notre ...mort. Désolé si je m'abat sur toi comme ça mais j'ai le sentiment que tu es une pièce très importante de notre mystère. T'inquiètes pas on trouvera toutes les réponses ensemble. »

Il lui fit encore un câlin et retourna vers les trois autres protagonistes. Chica, voyant l'ours arriver, se décala et s'approcha alors du lapin resté seul.

* * *

Voilà c'est la Bmc 8 ! Comment vous l'a trouvez ? Je vous avoue (encore une fois) que je suis super motivé ! Je sais quelles arrivent un peu en retard en ce moment mais je pars un peu à droite à gauche en vacances donc c'est un peu galère pour publier.

Sinon je vous fais des gros câlins mielleux et je vous promet une Brigrim à mon retour.

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine nuit si vous survivez jusque là.

Amour sur vous

See ya

Jay


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ici Jay,

Vous allez bien ? Moi je viens de rentrer de vacances donc désolé si les Bmc sont en retard mais je me ferai pardonné promis.

L'histoire avance, les trois prochaines Bmc sont déjà aux brouillons, j'espère que vous les aimerez.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Hello, je vous revois enfin. J'étais coincé ici pendant quatre jours, j'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir ou revoir la lumière du jour. Scott Cawthon, le propriétaire de Five Nights at Freddy's, m'a enfermé ici en me repetant de vous dire que ce qui suit peut vous choqué si vous êtes sensibles. Faites attention à votre batterie mais surtout à vous, ne vous faites pas avoir. A la nuit prochaine.

Merci à Eniwe pour la relecture et la correction, que ferais je sans toi Jo.

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #9

Elle s'approcha de Bonnie doucement en souriant. Certes son costume de poulet jaune et sa mâchoire métallique était térrifiante, avec toutes ces dents pointues recouvertes de sang. Mais une aura pacifique et pleine de joie se dégageait de ce personnage.

« Bonjour Bonnie, je suis Chica. Je suis heureuse de te voir mais je t'avoue que tu m'intrigues beaucoup. Je me suis reveillé il y a deux semaines environ. En fait, c'est ta couleur violacée qui me trouble. Je sais que ça doit t'intrigué mais je suis persuadée que cette couleur n'est pas anodine. Devrais je en parlé à Puppet ? Sinon on devrai allé faire un tour du batiment, pour te montrer un peu les alentours et tous ce qu'on a trouvé sur Purple Guy. »

Ce nom le fit frissoné, il demanda , la voix tremblante : « Qui est ce ? » Mais à peine eut il possé la question que sa tête devint douloureuse. Il en tomba à genoux tellement ce son strident lui transperçait le crâne. Et soudain une flash, ou plûtot une vision lui apparut.

Il se revoyait dans le restaurant devant le show des animatronics, le seconde d'après il distinguait à peine la vision floue d'un ours doré dans un coin d'ombre, et enfin un homme en violet de dos se retourna doucement et souria de façon machiavelique et terrifiante.

Quand il reprit ses esprits Chica était agenouillé à coté de lui, Freddy et Puppet étaient debout et Foxy se tenait juste en face de lui.

Bonnie se mit à chuchoter « Purple...Guy... » et seul le renard rouge l'entendit. Il le releva alors brusquement et lui dit d'un ton autoritaire, quoique un peu inquiet :

« Suis moi, j'ai à te parler. »

* * *

Voilà c'était la 9e carte de BMC, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou en tweets.

On approche tout doucement du denouement (mais c'est encore loin je vous rassure).

En tous cas merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos reviews ça me fais vraiment plaisir.

Voilà voilà, à la nuit prochaine si vous survivez.

Amour sur vous

Jay


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ici Jay,

Comment ça va ? Moi je suis de retour pour vous.

Désolé pour l'attente, je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publier mais du coup cette Bmc va être plus longue.

Bienvenue sur cette 10e BMC du coup. Du coup ce sera une BMC où on avance un peu beaucoup.

Bonne lecture les amis.

Disclaimer : He...hello. Long time no see. Il paraît que vous avez décidé de rester plus longtemps que d'habitude cette nuit, j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. Vous le savez déjà mais faites attention, certaines choses peuvent vous choquer. En effet vu que Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon, j'espère vous revoir vite. Bonne nuit.

Un gros merci à Eniwe, ma correctrice et relectrice qui est absolument parfaite, tout le monde le sait bla bla bla

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #10

Le lapin violet fut entraîné par le renard rouge hors de la pièce. Chica essaya de les interpellés mais l'animal borgne répondit seulement avec un « Juste 5 Minutes ! » lâché froidement. Ils passèrent quelques portes du couloirs et finalement s'arrêtèrent dans une petite salle sombre. Foxy le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu as dis quoi à l'instant ? Tu as parlé de Purple Guy n'est ce pas? »

Le lapin était un peu effrayé par le regard autoritaire du renard mais il acquiesça doucement. Il osa alors prendre la parole :

« Ce nom m'est apparu en tête mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. J'ai me suis souvenu d'un ours doré , Golden Freddy je crois, et d'une grande silhouette violette qui me souriait, mais un sourire terrifiant. »

Foxy soupira, il avait l'air désabusé par la situation. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, un carton se trouvait dans un coin, il l'ouvrit et sortit un paquet de feuille. Le renard les disposa sur le sol, il y avait de tout. Des textes, des journaux, des brouillons et même des dessins. Il choisit un article de journal dont une partie était entourée d'un rond rouge de sang et mit un dessin en parallèle. Foxy réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Ça fait quelques temps qu'on rassemble ce qu'on peut pour savoir qui nous a fait ça. On a tous un souvenir commun, ce gars en violet terrifiant comme tu dis : Purple Guy. Je comprend pas encore ce qu'il nous a fait mais je suis persuadé que c'est de sa faute si on est là. »

Il tira un article d'une pile de feuille et la tendit à Bonnie. Sur l'image à coté du texte, on pouvait voir Freddy, Chica et Bonnie jouer de la musique sur la scène du restaurant. Plusieurs enfants étaient devant entrain de les écouter. Un rond rouge sang indiquait le coin droit sur le papier. Un homme se tenait debout derrière un rideau, la qualité de la photo ne permettait pas de voir clairement son visage. Mais une chose était reconnaissable : son sourire. C'était le même homme que sa vision. De plus il portait une chemise violette. Bonnie restait bouche bée de voir le restaurant si joyeux ombré par la présence de cet énergumène qui le terrorisait.

« -C'est la seule photo que vous avez ? Il n'y a rien d'autre sur cet homme?- demanda le lapin.

-Oui, c'est la seule où il apparaît, sinon aucune donnée, pas de nom, de taille, rien. On a rien sur lui, sur qui il est. -répondit le renard.

-Vous avez fouillé partout ? Tu as dis presque tout à l'heure, il reste des endroits inexplorés ici ? »

Foxy se tut quelques instants, comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Il lança un regard vers le couloir puis reprit parole :

« Il y a un endroit peut être. Puppet nous a toujours défendu d'aller dans le bureau du gardien. Il est de l'autre coté du restaurant, c'est le seul endroit qu'on a pas pu fouillé. Mais c'est trop dangereux. On sait pas qui est ce gardien. »

Foxy semblait anxieux mais Bonnie était outré. Il ressentait un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension. Pas envers Foxy mais envers la situation. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lors de son réveil ainsi que celle qui apparaissait à chaque vision. Le fait que qu'une seule personne l'empêchait de trouvait la vérité le rendait fou. Il voulait juste comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Et le seul qui lui barrait la route était un simple gardien. Bonnie se leva d'un coup, sortit de la pièce en courant et commença à longer le long couloir sombre. Foxy le poursuivit en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. Le renard avait du mal, ses pattes postérieures cassées le ralentissait trop. Il hurlait, ses cris résonnaient dans le bâtiment quasiment vide et sombre. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit fracassant, le lapin se retourna et leur regards se croisèrent. Foxy allait encore l'interpeller mais quand il regarda les grand yeux rouges emplis de tristesse et de douleur du lapin, il ne dit rien. Il fit simplement un geste du crochet pour lui dire d'y aller. Lui aussi voulait savoir la vérité et espérait quitter cette prison d'acier qui lui servait de corps. Il regarda le lapin s'enfoncer dans l'ombre au loin. Foxy était désormais seul sur le carrelage froid dans le couloir sombre, il du attendre quelques minutes avant que Puppet, Freddy et Chica ne le rejoignent.

Pendant ce temps, Bonnie avait traversé la moitié du bâtiment, il courait dans le couloir, passant devant chaque pièce, il était aveuglé par la colère et la soif de vérité. Soudain, il aperçut, à un croisement, quelques rayons d'une lumière artificielle. Il s'approcha de la pièce d'où venait ces rayons. Il regarda par la porte et vit alors un homme assis à un bureau avec un ventilateur en face de lui et un écran. Le lapin ne voyait pas son visage à cause de sa casquette mais il distinguait sur sa chemise un badge avec dessus une étiquette avec un nom : Mike Schmidt.

Soudain la porte qui était devant lui se ferma brusquement. Il sursauta, puis essaya de l'ouvrir à nouveau mais en vain. Bonnie vit rouge.

* * *

Voilà, vous avez lu la 10e Bmc. J'ai mis du temps à la sortir, j'en suis désolé du coup je l'ai faite plus longue. Aussi, j'ai trouvé une idée absolument géniale pour la suite où tout est lié avec le jeu, tout prend sens dans ma tête en tous cas.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews ou tweets.

Voilà voilà, à la nuit prochaine si vous survivez,

Amour sur vous

Jay


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ici Jay,

Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas écris de Bmc, du coup désolé pour le retard.

Je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment pour ma rentrée donc j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire mais bon vu que là j'ai de l'inspiration je compte bien écrire.

J'ai aussi d'autres idées d'écriture autres que des fictions sur des youtubers donc je vous tiens au courant sur Twitter ( je vous préviens ce sera basé sur mes rêves donc ça devrait être assez … original).

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Disclaimer:Hello ? Vous êtes de retour, je suis heureux de vous voir. Il paraît que votre nuit va être aussi longue que la 10e. Vous êtes soit courageux soit complètement fou. Enfin bref au moins moi je ne suis pas tout seul. Comme vous le savez Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon et certaines choses peuvent vous choquer. Faites attention à vous. Bonne nuit.

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #11

Bonnie frappait à la porte. Il tambourinait comme un fou, espérant que celle ci se relève. Il voulait juste savoir. Était ce trop demandé que de connaître la raison de sa mort ? Il voyait par la fenêtre le bureau avec, sortant des tiroirs et sur le dessus, des dossiers. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui lui donnerait toutes les réponses. Et c'était juste ce « Mike » qui l'en empêchait. Pourquoi m'en empêche t'il ? Pourquoi ne veut t'il pas m'aider ? Pensait le lapin. IL continua de frapper un bon bout de temps et passait parfois sa tête par la fenêtre comme pour convaincre le gardien. Mais rien n'y faisait. A bout de force, il s'écroula sur le sol pour se reposer. Bonnie resta assis par terre et l'âme d'enfant qui était en lui commença à pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas cet homme qui lui barrait la route vers la vérité. Il voulait juste quitter cet endroit terrifiant, ces longs couloirs sombres et se débarrasser de cette douleur qui le rongeait depuis son réveil. Depuis ce réveil douloureux et ses visions qui ressemblaient plus à des souvenirs qu'à autres choses, son esprit était bouleversé. Lui qui n'était qu'un enfant, le fait d'être confronté à toutes ces émotions violentes le rendait agressif envers cet humain derrière cette porte.

C'est vrai, c'était de sa faute après tout. S'il ne voulait pas lui ouvrir tant pis pour lui, Bonnie comptait bien utiliser la manière forte s'il le fallait , et pour lui : il le fallait. Cet humain n'est qu'un obstacle à passer dans sa quête de la vérité, cette vérité crainte et si désirée à la fois. Bonnie reviendrait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait frapper à la porte de ce gardien.

Mike respirait fort. Un main sur son cœur, il essayait de se calmer. La vision de et immense lapin bleu l'avait terrorisé. Il venait d'être embauché pour cinq nuits chez Freddy's, il savait que cette pizzeria était réputé pour ses animatronics mais ils ne s'attendait pas à en voir un surgir d'un coup à sa porte. L'ancien gardien, qu'il avait surnommé Phone Guy, lui avait expliqué que les animatronics bougeaient de jour comme de nuit. Pour une raison de batterie ou de programme il ne se souvenait pas très bien mais en tous cas il devait les surveiller et faire attention à ce qui personne ne les abîme. Même si en l'occurrence il avait plus peur de se faire abîmer que de les abîmer. Une partie du bâtiment était réservé aux public mais la plus grande partie était interdite. Il avait des caméras et pouvaient éclairer les couloirs des portes de chaque coté, il pouvait également les fermer à son gré. Cependant il devait faire attention à une chose : sa batterie. S'il n'en avait plus, les lumières allaient s'éteindre, les portes se fermer et les animatronics pouvait l'atteindre. Mike ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était terrifié à l'idée que ces robots puissent l'atteindre. Surtout ce lapin.

Il devait simplement resté cinq nuits donc autant resté loin de ces automates. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers la porte de droite et vit la masse jaune qui composait le corps de Chica. Il sursauta, se lança sur l'interrupteur et la porte se ferma.

* * *

Voilà vous venez de lire la 11e Bmc, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je vais essayer d'en sortir plus souvent car j'ai vraiment le plot en tête, je ferais mon possible les amis.

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review ou un tweet ça me fera plaisir (surtout sur cette série).

Fact : Je parle souvent de Fnaf avec Eniwe et à chaque fois nos théories sur le jeu changent, du coup j'espère que le Dlc d'Halloween nous en apprendra plus.

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine si vous survivez jusque là.

Amour sur vous

Jay


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ici Jay,

Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas écris j'ai l'impression. Du coup Bienvenue à cette 12e Bmc qui va parler de Chica.

Funfact : Chica est l'animatronic donc j'avais le plus peur au début.

Voilà j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Hello ? Je voulais juste vous prévenir que Five Nights at Freddy's appartient à Scott Cawthon et que certains passages sont dérangeant pour un esprit humain non avertis donc voilà je vous avertis. A la nuit prochaine, enfin j'espère.

Un gros merci à Eniwe ma correctrice et relectrice qui m'offre du Nutella sur de la BRIOCHE (c'est important de le préciser), des énormes bisous moa Jo.

* * *

Bonnie's Memory Card #12

Mike était cerné. Bonnie a sa gauche et Chica a sa droite derrière leur portes respectives. La batterie de Mike descendait peu à peu. Il commençait à stresser, ce n'était que sa première nuit et pourtant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces automates. Leur comportement était étrange, comme s'ils réfléchissaient. Ce job de gardien de nuit aussi semblait louche. Le gérant du Freddy's l'avait embauché sans regarder son CV, il le payait un salaire de misère et lui interdisait de toucher aux animatronics. Mais Mike voulait juste éviter que eux ne le touche ou ne l' était 4h du matin, plus que deux heures à attendre les autres employés et Mike se retrouvait coincé dans son bureau avec un lapin et une poule pour compagnie. Deux heures , plus que deux heures.

Bonnie était assis derrière la porte, l'enfant en lui pleurait. Après toute cette colère il voulait juste un peu de pitié de la part de cet homme à casquette. Assis sur le sol dans le noir il pensait a son passé, sa famille, ses amis et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne les reverrait jamais, cela brisait son cœur en deux. Ses pleurs s'entendait jusqu'au bout du couloir et même Chica les percevaient.

Chica fit le tour en se dépêchant. Mike pu relever la porte de droite pour sauver un peu de batterie.

La poule courut dans les couloirs au secours du lapin. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, elle savait à quelle point c'était dur pour lui. Chica, au contraire de Bonnie, se souvenait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle savait que Bonnie s'en souviendrait au bout d'un moment et vu sa réaction pour quelques bouts de papier, elle savait que son esprit serait encore plus torturé s'il se souvenait de cet événement tragique. Elle passa sa patte de poule sur son cou.L'histoire de sa mort, a chaque fois qu'elle y pensait une légère douleur se faisait ressentir sur son cou. Elle secoua la tête comme pour enlever l'image de son souvenir mais c'était inutile.

C'était en fin d'après midi, il faisait beau et le soleil se couchait. L'ambiance était calme au Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Elle adorait manger de la pizza, et avait le même bavoir avec « let's eat » marqué dessus exactement comme l'animatronic jaune. Il commençait à se faire tard mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Dans la pizzeria elle pouvait se détacher de l'ambiance monotone de sa maison où ses parents la laissait seule tout le temps pour travailler. Ce jour là, un automate caché derrière un rideau lui faisait signe. Un grand ours tout doré avec un chapeau haut de forme et un nœud papillon noir : c'était Golden Freddy. Elle laissa sa part de pizza, se leva et se dirigea vers l'ours en or. Il la guida à travers le bâtiment, loin de la population du restaurant. Ils arrivèrent dans un pièce dans le fond et trois autres enfants attendaient là. A ce moment, elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle voulu se retourné et fuir mais l'ours avait verrouillé la porte. Aucune issue n'était possible. Soudain le costume de l'ours tomba à terre et un homme vêtu de violet en sortit. L'homme dévisagea chaque enfant et sourit, un grand sourire et un regard percent.

Elle voulut courir vers la porte mais l'homme en violet la frappa et elle tomba à terre, un peu sonnée. Le temps qu'elle se relève et qu'elle retrouve ses esprits, elle vit , horrifiée, le corps des trois enfants. Ils étaient au sol dans des marres de sang. Morts. Tous étaient morts. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, elle pleurait devant ce spectacle atroce mais aussi à cause de son sort. Malgré son jeune âge elle avait compris qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Elle réalisait qu'elle allait mourir. Une petite fille friande pizza qui allait se faire assassiner de sang froid par l'homme en violet : Purple Guy. Celui ci s'approcha d'elle, la regarda dans les yeux puis attrapa son cou de ses deux mains. Il souleva la fillette qui étouffait, serra , serra encore puis la laissa tomber. Il sortit alors un couteau de sa poche. Elle paniqua, tenta d'un dernier geste inespéré de fuir mais il la retint et d'un coup sec et vif , il lui trancha la gorge. Elle se figea. Le souffle lui manquait. Elle s'effondra au sol, son sang recouvrait peu à peu le carrelage, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et bientôt elle expira son dernier souffle de vie.

A son réveil, Puppet était là et avait guidée son âme vers l'automate jaune qui contenait son corps encastré, comme pour Bonnie.

Ce souvenir était encore douloureux pour Chica. Elle se souvenait de la sensation de sa gorge tranchée et de son sang qui se vidait de cette entaille. Elle aurait pu pleurer à ce moment là mais cela pouvait attendre. Celui qui avait besoin de réconfort immédiatement c'était Bonnie. Elle se hâta et de l'autre coté de son point de départ elle aperçu le grand lapin violet au sol. Elle accourut et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilà c'était la 12e Bmc. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tweets ou reviews ça me fera toujours plaisir et surtout ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

Voilà voilà, à la prochaine nuit si vous survivez jusque là

Amour sur vous les amis

Jay


End file.
